¿Los típicos celos?
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Bueno, sí. Tú estás celoso. / Vegeta y Bulma.


**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece.

**Pareja: **Vegeta y Bulma.

**Advertencia: **Pos… ninguna.

* * *

**¿**L**o**s **t**í**p**i**c**o**s** c**e**l**o**s**?**

* * *

_ESCRITO POR: Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

_**Capítulo único.**_

* * *

.

* * *

.

_Sí, bueno. Tú estás celoso._

.

* * *

.

—Si verdaderamente supiera lo que te pasa, juro que no estaría preguntando.

Y es que es verdad. Ella tiene esa manía. Cuando sabe lo que te pasa, nunca te lo va a preguntar. Solo se quedará callada, te mirará fijamente a pesar de que le digas que eso te molesta, y se colocará a tu lado en silencio (porque ella es la que tiene la idea de que cuando a alguien le pasa algo, lo que necesita es a alguien que comparta con él sus preocupaciones).

Cuando no sabe lo que te pasa, no se queda callada, no; te preguntará si es que le importas. Si no te pregunta, y no hace lo que hace cuando sabe lo que te pasa, da por hecho que no le importas.

Pero Vegeta sí le importaba.

—No te importa.

Y a pesar de que él sabía que eso era mentira, soltó aquella frase. Es que simplemente su orgullo no lo dejaba hacer otra cosa.

—Tal vez tengas razón—dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tal vez no me importe el por qué estás así—volvió a agregar, mirando el cielo oscuro. Era de noche—. Pero ocurre que, irónicamente, me importa lo que pasa por tu estúpida cabeza, Vegeta.

A pesar de que indirectamente le dijo estúpido, él no respondió. Se limitó a seguir en la misma posición; sentado en la hierba, con una pierna tendida, la otra recogida y un brazo descansando en ella, con la mano colgando, mientras que el otro brazo lo ayudaba a sostener su propio peso. Lo que sí cambió fue el hecho de que volteó la cabeza, en un ángulo que para ella era imposible poder observar su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —hizo la misma pregunta que minutos atrás le había hecho al encontrarlo ahí, sentado en el jardín de Capsule Corporation.

—Nada.

—En tu idioma, 'nada' es algo—le respondió ante su respuesta—. Así que, ¿qué te pasa?

—Joder—lanzó—. Que no me pasa nada, Bulma.

Pero ella lo conocía tanto (y no, no me refiero a ese conocer de 'te digo hola, me divierto contigo y ya te conozco'; no, no eso. Ella lo _conocía. _No lo entendía del todo, pero lo sí lo conocía) que sabía que le pasaba algo, a pesar de que él lo negara.

Bulma lo miró un rato, y al final suspiró. Se le ocurrió mirar al cielo en ese instante, y pudo observar las pocas estrellas que habían querido salir esa noche.

—Podría sacar mis propias conclusiones—dijo de repente, haciendo que él prestara atención en ella. Igual no había volteado a verla; con escucharla bastaba—. Y de hecho lo hice. Pero al repetirlas en mi cabeza me parecen estúpidas.

—Dímelas.

Tiene que admitir que se sorprendió por el interés que él brindaba ante lo que le había mencionado, pero como la mujer orgullosa que era, no lo demostró. El único gesto que puede probar lo que he dicho sobre su sorpresa, es nada más y nada menos el hecho de que parpadeó.

Solo un parpadeo puede decir lo que te pasa. Por eso hay que estar muy atentos.

—¿Quieres que te las diga?

—¿Tengo que repetirlo? ¿Acaso eres sorda?

La misma brusquedad de siempre, a la cual se acostumbró hace mucho.

—No—negó, cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir—. Tú estás celoso.

Él se estremeció.

—No lo estoy—dijo él, con el cuerpo tensó.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para los ojos azules de ella.

—Es lo que diría un celoso, ¿sabes? —se burló ella.

Él aún no la miraba, pero podía jurar que ella tenía una media sonrisa mientras lo miraba, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—Pero yo no estoy celoso—volvió a repetir.

—Todo es posible, la verdad—se encogió de hombros, y miró al frente—. Pero tú estás celoso. Celoso por el simple hecho de que Yamcha me haya abrazado.

—¿Puedes probarlo?

—Estás tenso, viniste al jardín y no me miras a la cara—respondió ella automáticamente, como si fuera un robot.

—No lo estoy.

—Deja el maldito orgullo y admítelo.

—No tengo nada que admitir, mujer.

Ella bufó, lo miró, y cerró los ojos, con los labios fruncidos.

—Bien, así que mis conclusiones son ciertas…

Y esa frase fue solo un susurro que ella soltó inconscientemente. Un simple pensamiento en voz alta. Algo que ella no planeó que fuera escuchado.

Pero el punto es que él sí lo escuchó. Lo escuchó y eso nadie lo puede cambiar.

Aunque gracias a que lo escuchó, es que se volteó. Él la miró y ella lo miró. Él con una mirada fiera y ella con una mirada indescifrable.

Y es que Vegeta es Vegeta y Bulma es Bulma. Por eso, en ese momento, por instinto ambos se besaron, se tiraron al gras y disfrutaron de la noche estrellada juntos.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Juro que este Os no tenía pensado escribirlo con esta pareja xD Al principio, iba a ser la parte para un libro que estoy escribiendo, pero terminó siendo mi primer Vegeta y Bulma.

¡Mi primer Vegeta y Bulma además de mi primer Fic de Dragon Ball Z! Pensar que es la primera vez que escribo en este Fandom a pesar de que Dragon Ball Z es mi anime favorito…

Qué decepcionante por mi parte xD

En fin. Este One-shot (cortito, la verdad, pero que no llega a ser un Drabble) centra en los típicos celos de Vegeta. En mi imaginación, Vegeta actuaría así, molesto, pero sin querer admitirlo, y para que no se den cuenta, se aleja de todos. A Bulma como alguien más seria y así.

Me enredé yo misma, así que espero al menos hayan entendido algo (?) xD

Espero haya gustado, simplemente.

Y pediré lo que casi pido: ¿Me dejan un lindo Review?

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


End file.
